A motorized bogie is in particular designed to equip a railway vehicle whereof the body is arranged in two floors for transporting passengers. Typically, the two floors extend along a central portion A of the body that is situated between two bogies (as shown in FIG. 6).
Access doors to the vehicle, allowing passengers easy access to the vehicle from the platform or to the platform from the vehicle, are also situated between the two bogies. Indeed, due to the height of a traditional bogie, it is not possible to arrange an access door at such a bogie, since the height of the door would then be incompatible with the height of the platform. Traditionally, the doors are therefore arranged adjacent to the bogies of the railway vehicle.
Such an arrangement of the doors is not fully satisfactory. Indeed, the central part of the body, in which the two floors are arranged, is thus limited by the bogies and the doors. Typically, a compartment with a single floor is arranged in register with the bogies, but such a compartment can only receive a small number of passengers.